editedgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Night 4
This is the fourth night. All the robots are even active than before. Phone Dude also has his final call here and ended up dead by the robots. Robots Tiwa Tiwa is very active in this night. She can leave the stage before 3 AM, and it's a bit difficult to deal with her. She has even more laughing and mostly walked every place of the right side. Rosary and Yuri EVEN Worse, Rosary and Yuri will leave even the night started. And they will be by the door more frequently. But still, to avoid them is more difficult than before. Mei Hua Mei Hua will mostly be out of the Pirate Cove, and like Rosary, she will peeked out the curtains when the game starts shortly after. The player must pay a very big attention to her this night. Phone Call Strategies & Tips #Tiwa is incredibly strange and becomes more difficult to deal with, as her movement patterns initially seem to have no predictability to them. Her movements become much more frequent than on the previous night, and he will become a major threat from this night onwards. * The player will have to adapt their own strategy to accommodate for Tiwa's arrival. Because each night is largely RNG (random-number generated), she can show up as quickly or as slowly as she chooses. Thinking quickly, as well as acting efficiently and accordingly, is recommended. * Tiwa will always takes this path to the player through the building: Show Stage → Dining Area → Restrooms → Kitchen → East Hall → East Hall Corner → The Office * The easiest strategy against Tiwa is to watch her with on the Show Stage just like Pirate Cove with Mei Hua. If Tiwa moves, check her new location. This will make her barely/slowly move, 1. Check both door lights. #* Check Mei Hua and Tiwa. This strategy works on all nights except the 7th night. ◾As usual, the player should remember the strategy to dealing with Mei Hua: the player should watch Pirate Cove, but not too frequently, else they risk triggering her regardless. *Both Yuri and Rosary have the ability to disable the doors and Hall Lights if they're not checked on properly. They will not reactivate if this happens. The only way to survive this situation is to hold out until 6 AM - avoid looking at the cameras at all, as this will trigger Chica or Bonnie to kill the player. The player may be able to stretch out their time if they can close the left door, but even so, Tiwa can still get in through the right door. * The easiest way to survive this night is to check both lights, then Pirate Cove, check both lights, then check Pirate Cove and the Show Stage. If the player is fast enough, Tiwa and Mei Hua will become absolutely no threat - Tiwa will not move if the player checks on the Show Stage frequently, and Mei Hua will tend to avoid making his run if the player checks on him about 6 times an hour. However, this can be randomized. * Yuri is often the first animatronic to move, and when checked properly, Freddy will not move at all in this night. * The "Just Close the Left Door" strategy no longer works from this night onwards, as Freddy will attack regardless of whether the player pulls up the Monitor or not, and he comes in through the right door. * If Pirate Cove's curtain is open fully, DO NOT look at the hallway connected to the Office before lowering the monitor as this may make Mei Hua run quicker. To survive her attack after looking at Pirate Cove while it's empty, IMMEDIATELY lower your monitor and close your left door. Foxy may bang on your door, and you'll lose some power. 1 percent, 6 percent, then 11 percent...She robs power anyway. Category:Nights